


Beginnings... Of a Sort

by FrostyKoala



Series: Stackson Snippets (aka My Guilty Pleasure) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, Beginnings, Changed Jackson, Daddy Jackson, Fluff, M/M, Mean Ungrateful Whittemore Parents, Nanny Stiles, Prequel, Stackson Feels (Pre-slash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyKoala/pseuds/FrostyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Something More. This is the story of how Jackson got Jeremy and how Stiles first entered into their life together. Pre Stackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings... Of a Sort

Beginnings... Of a Sort  
Prequel to Something More

You're the father. Jackson wasn't prepared for those words to come out of the doctor's mouth.  
“How do you know?” he inquired.  
“The mother told us,” was the simple reply.  
“I need to hear her say it, then,” he demanded. His werewolf hearing would let him know if she was lying.  
“I'm afraid that's just not possible,” the doctor hesitantly admitted.  
“Why not?”  
“There were some complications during the birth. We could only save one and she told us to save the baby.”  
“She's dead?” he asked, not really believing it. The doctor confirmed with a nod. How could she die? Why didn't she say she was pregnant?  
'Because you two were drunk when you fucked,' said a voice in the back of his mind. 'And you never really talked to her before or after that Christmas office party.' Jackson paled as he realized the voice was right. He didn't even remember her name. He felt like a giant ass of a douche bag.  
Normally he wouldn't fell so bad about not remembering a one-night stand's name, but none had ever died giving birth to his kid.  
“Does she have any family?” Jackson wondered out loud.  
“She has no living relatives we know of. She did have a will drawn up a few months back that named you as the father and legal guardian of the child should anything happen to her.”  
“Can I see the child?”  
He was lead to the nursery window while a nurse retrieved the baby. When she brought the baby to Jackson and he held the child, his wolf inside howled with joy. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was his pup. And it was a boy, too!  
“Did she leave a name for him?”  
“She wasn't able to. She passed away before she had the chance,” the nurse answered sadly.  
“Then I think I'll name him... Jeremy. Jeremy Alan Whittemore,” he said, smiling down at the little bundle of joy that had fallen into his life so suddenly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After filling out all the necessary paperwork, Jackson was able to leave with his son. He was all smiles, even as he dialed his parents.  
“Hello?” his mother answered after two rings.  
“Hey, Mom. I have some pretty great news!” he said, excitement ripe in his voice.  
“Oh, what's that? Did you get a promotion at work?”  
“No, Mom, I didn't get a promotion,” he said with a chuckle. He really was on cloud nine. “I have a son!”  
“Oh... really? How'd that happen? I didn't know you were seeing anyone.”  
“I'm not.”  
“So did you adopt?”  
“No, Mom,” he said, getting mildly frustrated. “He's my biological son.”  
“Are you planning on marrying the mother? A child born out of wedlock is bad enough, but if you don't do the right thing, then that just looks bad on all of us.”  
“That's a bit impossible, Mother...” He was really getting annoyed now and regretting even calling her.  
“How so?”  
“She's dead,” he said curtly. He took a bit of satisfaction at the silence on her end of the line.  
“Are you positive he's yours?” she asked, obviously trying to find something wrong with this that she could fix. Sometimes, she disgusted him.  
“Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't be taking him home with me if I didn't know for sure!”  
“Are you sure you're capable of caring for him? A baby is a big responsibility.”  
“Yes, Mother,” he loaded the word with as much sarcasm and venom as he could muster, “I'm quite capable of taking care of MY child.”  
“What about when you're at work? Who'll watch him?”  
'Not you, that's for sure,' Jackson thought to himself in disdain. “I have it covered.”  
“Oh, you do? Please enlighten me as to who will be caring for your son while you can't?”  
“Daycare.”  
“Did you even know this woman's name?” It didn't really surprise him that she asked this question; he did have a habit of being a player and slightly promiscuous.  
“Not exactly. We worked together, but that's about it, really.”  
“So you hooked up with a random woman from work, one time, and never heard from her again until now, when she gives birth to a child she claims is yours?”  
“Yes, Mother, that's exactly how it happened. Can't you just be happy that I have a son?”  
“I can only imagine what your father will have to say about this.” Her tone was saturated with disappointment and shame. So much so, that it hurt Jackson's heart to hear her say it.  
“Fine! I guess I'll be happy with this gift from the Universe all by myself!” With that, he hung up the phone. He pulled over to the side of the road and, for the first time in a long time, cried.  
He cried because, despite the fact that he was loathe to admit it, his mother was right. He had no idea how to take care of an infant. He was still very young himself, at only twenty-five years old. He had no idea how he was going to pull this off. So he did what he felt was his only option; he dried his eyes, took out his phone and called the one person in his life that he knew, no matter what, he could always depend on. That person's name was Lydia Martin.  
If anyone could help him through all of this, it was her. Though they did work out as a couple, she had remained his anchor of sorts. She was his rock, and until recently, she had held that position alone. A baby changes everything.  
As always, she answered on the first ring with a cheery, “Hey, Jax! What's up?”  
“I need your help.”  
“What's wrong,” she said, voice going from cheery to serious in a nanosecond.  
“I have a son.”  
“Wha...? How?”  
“Long story short, random hookup at an office Christmas party gets pregnant, then, nine months later, dies during birth, leaving me with a newborn kid that I have no goddamn idea how to care for.”  
“Okay. First, are you positive he's yours?”  
“Very.”  
“How positive?”  
“Werewolf positive. My wolf practically howled when I held him.”  
“Alright. Second, what's his name?” At this question, Jackson was reminded why he was always able to depend on this beautiful woman.  
“Jeremy Alan Whittemore.”  
“You do realize that his initials spell jaw, right?”  
“Huh... you're right... they do. Well, I'll be damned,” he said with a chuckle.  
“You're hopeless. Finally, how many people do you want at your baby shower?”  
“Lydia, I'm not pregnant. He's already been born.”  
“I know, but you'll need clothes; formula, because I seriously doubt you're going to breast feed him; toys and furniture. Plus, I need to plan an event. It's been a hot minute and I'm kinda going through withdrawls here,” she said with a chuckle. Jackson laughed with her, so ever thankful that he had this goddess of a woman still in his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jackson had forgotten just how crazy Lydia was when she was planning and event. She became highly insufferable and demanding, but when all was said and done, she always knew how to throw one hell of a party. Jeremy had gotten so much attention, but Jackson wasn't all that surprised by it. He was a Whittemore, after all and his son. It felt slightly weird when he would answer questions about where the mother was, but all the guests were sympathetic when they found out she had passed in labor.  
Jackson saw a great deal of familiar faces, but saw a good bit that were strangers to him. They all seemed to know him, though. The only people he didn't see were Derek, Scott and Stiles. Isaac, Erica and Boyd had shown up, much to his surprise. He had never really connected that well with his fellow packmates, but he guessed they were pack after all. Besides, it felt good to have them around him and his newborn pup.  
All-in-all, it was fun. Jeremy got a lot of clothes and toys and furniture. Lydia got her planning fix and Jackson didn't feel so helpless. But there was still an issue.  
“Hey, Lydia,” he said as they were cleaning up after everyone had left.  
“Yeah?” she asked, loooking up.  
“Who's going to watch Jeremy while I'm at work? I don't really want to put him into daycare.”  
“Hmmmm.... I know the perfect solution.” Jackson eyed at her warily when her eyes held a rather mischievous glint.  
“And what, my dear, would that be?” he ventured.  
“A live-in Nanny,” Lydia said, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.  
“I don't know, Lyds...”  
“Oh, come on! I know this great company! They've got really good people. Plus, they do extensive background checks on all employees. And I do mean EXTENSIVE,” she said, stressing the word as much as she could.  
“I'm still not too sure about it, though...”  
“Look, here's the number. Think it over. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to call,” Lydia said soothingly, writing a number down on a piece of paper. Jackson took it when she handed it to him, and put it in his pocket.

Later that night, after everything had been cleaned up and Jeremy was in bed, sleeping peacefully, Jackson pulled out the slip of paper with the number for the nanny service on it. He sat down on his bed and contemplated calling the number in the morning. He knew he was going to have to do something for when he went back to work. He couldn't leave his son at home alone. He needed someone to watch and take care of him. But he was iffy about a stranger looking after his pup while he wasn't there. More accurately, it was his wolf who was really uneasy. He put the piece of paper on his nightstand and got ready for bed, putting off more thought on the matter until tomorrow, when he was well rested.

*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, he had the phone in his hand and was dialing the number on the paper. It rang twice before a lady with a sweet voice answered.  
“Thank you for calling Peace of Mind Childcare Services. This is Brenda, how may I help you?”  
“I need a live-in nanny,” Jackson blurted out before he could stop himself. Brenda chuckled and sweetly asked,  
Brenda chuckled and politely asked, “New, single father?”  
“How could you tell?” he replied with a nervous chuckle of his own.  
“The slight hint of desperation in your voice. I'm going to need a bit of information, but I'm sure we can help you, sir.”  
After giving all the necessary information, Brenda said that she'd put his case in for processing and that she would be in touch later that day to let him know when the nanny would arrive. He thanked her, hung up the phone and sat down for a minute to relax.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Brenda hung up the phone and was about to take the file back to processing, when Stiles walked up.  
“Hey, Mrs. Brenda, what's shakin'?”  
“Oh, nothing really, dear. Just got a new case to put through processing,” she replied with a smile.  
“Oooooh!!! Lemme see! Lemme see!” he said, making grabby hands. “I need work, bad! I haven't been on a job in a hot minute! Please?!” When it looked like she would say no, he turned on his patented Amber Gaze of Doom. With a sigh and a chuckle, she handed him the file. His widened considerably more when he read the name Whittemore, Jackson on the file.  
“I don't think this has to go back to processing, Mrs. B,” Stiles said, slowly nodding his head. “I think I know the perfect nanny for the job. Go ahead and call him and let him know that his nanny will be arriving in two days time.” With that, he walked off with the file in hand. Brenda then picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Whittemore, who was a little surprised to hear back so soon. However, he was rather pleased when she told him that and employee of the company would be arriving in two days.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TWO DAYS LATER

Jackson was in the kitchen making lunch for himself and Jeremy, when he hear a knock at the front door. He also heard a slightly familiar heartbeat. One he hadn't heard in a few years. He scooped Jeremy up and approached the front door. When he opened it, he saw the last person he really expected to see; Stiles.  
“Hi, Stiles. What are you doing here?” he asked, rather lamely.  
“Hey there, Sourwolf, Jr.! I'm your new nanny!”

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> The Sourwolf, Jr. part came from another story that I read. All credit for that goes to that author.


End file.
